Everyone Knows Flowers Attract Butterflies
by Alyondria
Summary: Everyone knows flowers can have special meanings, and the right ones can send a message, so who is Chouji sending flowers too and what is it he wants to say?


_**Everyone Knows Flowers Attract Butterflies**_

__Ino looked up as the little bell on the shop door rang, smiling she answered, _**"Hello and welcome to the Yamanaka Floral Sho...oh it's you Chouji-kun, why didn't you just say something?" **_Resting her chin on her fist the girl leaned across her counter looking at the husky young man. Chouji looked up and asked, _**"Ino-chan I know all flowers have meanings, but which mean what?" **_This caught Ino's attention, men rarely cared about the meaning of flowers, who did Chouji want to send a message to, and what message? Getting a sneaky grin on her face she answered him, _**"I'll tell you what Chouji-kun if you let me arrange and deliver them I'll loan you a book that tells you the meanings, well, deal?" **_Chouji smiled at his teammate, she hadn't changed much in six years, curious as ever. _**"How about this deal Ino-chan, I borrow the book, you arrange the flowers, but I deliver them, huh?"**_Ino frowned but answered her friend, _**"Oh alright, but you take the fun out of it!" **_Chouji smiled and replied, _**"Oh, don't worry you'll find out who they're for, trust me."**___This seem to appease the blond and she handed him a book which had the meanings and pictures as well. Before he could leave he heard her say, _**"Good luck Chouji-bear." **_He chuckled as he went to study the book.

It was just the next day when Chouji entered the Yamanaka Shop again, Ino looked up and smiled, _**"So think you know what you want, huh?" **_Chouji leaned across the counter very close to her and said in his deep voice, _**"Yes Ino, I know exactly what I want." **_For a second the blond's pulse jumped and she honestly envied this girl who he dedicated so much time to make happy, why couldn't someone sweet like Chouji love her, with a deep sigh she told him, _**"Alright then let me have it." **_He held out a slip of paper which looked tiny in his large hand, and as she took it she noticed how warm it was, shaking her head she read the paper determined to get back to business and quit thinking of this mystery girl who was so lucky.

The paper had listed:

Bouquet made of;

Everlasting from Mt Kilimanjaro

Cinnamon sticks

Red Chrysanthemums

Stocks

Arbutus (trailing look prettier but which ever you think is better)

Hope these work together, they convey my message.

Ino looked at him now even more jealous of the unknown girl,leaning across the counter she asked _**"Chouji-kun are you sure you understand what you would be telling this girl?" **_Chouji took the list and then leaning close to Ino's face he replied, _**"Yes I do, these say exactly what I want." **_Her eyes widened and she spluttered, 'he wanted to tell some girl this!', _**"B-b-but Chouji this bouquet is as good as asking her to marry you!" **_He grabbed her upper arms and looked into her blue eyes, _**"Ino that's exactly what I want her to know, but I probably won't propose for a while, I don't want her to feel rushed, she doesn't know I love her yet." **_Ino felt her heart contract, he felt this seriously about some girl and she didn't even know, how lucky could a girl get. With a determined nod she finally said, _**"Alright I'll make it, but if this girl hurts you she's gonna have to answer to me!" **_Chouji smiled and watched Ino make up the beautiful arrangement, as she handed it to him he simply said, _**"Thanks Ino-chan you may never know how much this means to me." **_Paying for the flowers he lean forward and kissed her on the cheek, _**"Thanks Ino-chan really, this is something more special then I've ever done before, wish me luck!" **_Ino with her hand pressed against the newly kissed cheek said good luck as the tall young man left.

Looking at the clock Ino tiredly went and put up the closed sign and locked up, then headed to back, which connected their home with the shop. She felt guilty, she knew she should be happy for her friend, but instead she felt like she was losing him, and it seemed this opened up all kinds of new feelings she didn't know she had for him. The bouquet let her know there was no point in pursuing the new feelings, he was telling the girl a message deep from his heart. Slowly she climbed the stairs and undressed, getting into the hot shower she tried to unwind, but felt wrung out instead. She turned off the water and getting out dried off, she walked into her room to grab undies and a night shirt, sitting down she started to brush her long blond hair, 'had he given the girl the flowers yet?, was she happy, were they walking in the moonlight even as she sat here?', this was depressing she'd lost before she knew she wanted to race. With a big sigh she went down stairs to dig out the pint of ice cream from the freezer, sometimes only food could make you feel better.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard someone knocking, she went to the door and peeped through the peep hole. It was Chouji! What was wrong did she reject him? The bitch, who did she think she was! Opening the door quickly she saw him blush slightly as he looked at her tee shrit, clearing his throat he said, _**"Oh! Sorry if this is late, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to ask you something." **_Ino hadn't even thought about what she was wearing, and said quickly, _**"Oh, no I was just getting comfy, is everything alright, you didn't change you mind... or something did you?" **_Chouji looking up from the tan legs, smiled and said, _**"Uh no, things seem to be going as planned, um... here Ino-chan." **_With that he pressed the bouquet at her and she felt as if she was going to faint, 'the flower's were for her?', and suddenly she started to laugh. Chouji started to frown, and then just muttered, _**"You know Ino, if you didn't like me, you could have just said so, you didn't have to laugh at me." **_The big man started to turn to leave. Ino caught his arm quickly and grabbed his cheeks before saying, _**"No Chouji, no, that's not it at all, I've just spent two days... being jealous of myself!" **_Chouji smiled and asked, _**"Really, you do like me?" **_Ino just grinned before stepping up on tiptoes to kiss him square on the mouth and said, _**"Oh Chouji, yes, I really like you, and you really mean what these flowers mean?" **_Chouji wrapped his arms around the petite blond and said, _**"From the bottom of my heart Ino... don't you know butterflies are attracted to flowers."**_

_**--**_

Cinnamon: Love and Beauty

Everlasting: Constancy

Chrysanthemum, Red: I love you

Stock: Bonds of affection, You will always be beautiful to me

Arbutus: Thee only do I Love


End file.
